callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nikita Dragowicz
Nikita Dragowicz ('ros. 'Никита Драгович) – jeden z głównych antagonistów w Call of Duty: Black Ops, twórca planu ataku na USA. Biografia Wczesne życie Dragowicz urodził się 10 sierpnia 1914 r. w rosyjskim mieście Carycyn (później Stalingrad). Masakra w Stalingradzie W czasie chaosu podczas oblężenia Stalingradu, generał Dragowicz nie dotrzymał obietnicy przysłania wsparcia i zostawił Wiktora Reznowa oraz jego ludzi na pewną śmierć w słynnej Fontannie Barmalej. To wtedy Reznow już wiedział, że Dragowicz nie jest osobą godną zaufania. Operacja Olimp thumb|Dragowicz (z prawej) oraz Krawczenko (z lewej) w misji "Projekt Nova". Po zakończeniu wojny Dragowicz zajmował się przesłuchiwaniem niemieckich jeńców wojennych, od których dowiedział się o nieudanej próbie odpalenia rakiet z Novą 6 na Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki oraz Związek Radziecki. Wraz ze swoją prawą ręką - Lwem Krawczenką - objął dowodzenie nad operacją Olimp. Celem operacji było przechwycenie niemieckiego naukowca, Friedricha Steinera, oraz zdobycia Novy 6. Dragowicz poprowadził oddział Rosjan dowodzony przez Wiktora Reznowa i Dmitrija Petrenkę. Dostali rozkaz przechwycenia Steinera i dostarczenie go Dragowiczowi. W trakcie trwania misji Reznow odnalazł Steinera i przyprowadził go wprost do Dragowicza. Kiedy znaleźli broń wewnątrz zamarzniętego statku, Dragowicz postanowił przetestować broń na oddziale Reznowa. Petrenko wraz z dwoma innymi Rosjanami zmarli przez śmiertelne działanie gazu, lecz nim Reznow mógł podzielić ich los, statek zaatakowali Brytyjscy komandosi w celu zdobycia tejże broni. Wrak został ostatecznie zniszczony przez Reznowa, dzięki czemu Brytyjczycy nie weszli w posiadanie Novy 6. Wcześniej jednak Dragowicz, Krawczenko ze Steinerem zdołali uciec. Pojmanie Masona Przez następne 16 lat piął się coraz wyżej w hierarchii Armii Czerwonej, aż wkrótce stał się jednym z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w całym państwie. W 1961 roku Dragowicz zawiązał współpracę z Fidelem Castro, by móc swobodnie działać na Kubie. Podczas inwazji w Zatoce Świń, Operation 40, oddział CIA otrzymał zadanie zabicia Fidela Castro. Ewakuacja oddziału nie potoczyła się tak, jak się spodziewano bowiem jeden z agentów, Alex Mason, został pojmany przez Castro, Dragowicza oraz Krawczenkę. Pranie mózgu Masona thumb|286px|Steiner, przeprowadzający pranie mózgu u Masona Jakiś czas później, Dragowicz zabrał Masona do obozu pracy w Workucie. Tam Dragowicz kazał Steinerowi zaimplementować Masonowi ciągi liczb, wymagane żeby otrzymywał polecenia jako uśpiony agent Dragowicza. Chciał w ten sposób wykorzystać Masona, w celu zabicia Johna F. Kennedy'ego. Uznał jednak, że zaprogramowanie Masona skończyło się niepowodzeniem i odesłał go do pracy w obozie w Workucie. Reznow, który również był w Workucie, w akcie zemsty za zdradę, zaprogramował Masona, by ten zabił Dragowicza, Krawczenkę i Steinera. Pozorna śmierć Miesiąc po wydarzeniach z Workuty, Dragowicz razem z Krawczenkiem prowadził obserwacje wystrzału dwóch rakiet Sojuz z kosmodromu w Bajkonurze. Op 40 wysłało zakamuflowanego agenta, Grigorija Weavera współpracującego z Grupą Wniebowstąpienie, który miał pomóc drużynom X-Ray oraz Whiskey w infiltracji. Weaver został jednak zdemaskowany, po czym Dragowicz rozkazał Krawczence "zająć się nim". Krawczenko wydłubał mu oko, gdy drużyna X-Ray nie chciała mu się ujawnić. Ostatecznie udało się odbić Weavera, a następnie oddział w ostatniej chwili zniszczył Sojuza Dwa. Krawczenko opuścił bazę helikopterem Mi-8, podczas gdy Dragowicz, jak się zdawało, próbował uciec swoją limuzyną. Oddział Masona doścignął i zniszczył pojazd. Mimo to Mason nie był do końca przekonany, czy Dragowicz faktycznie znajdował się w swojej limuzynie. Drugie pojmanie Masona thumb|Dragowicz z Krawczenką. Na wieść o działalności Krawczenki we Wietnamie, SOG otrzymała rozkaz zabicia go. Radziecki samolot transportowy z Novą 6 został zestrzelony przez CIA, po czym wysłano oddział SOG złożony z Woodsa, Bowmana i Masona z zadaniem dorwania Krawczenki. Po walkach, dotarli w końcu do wraku samolotu. Tam się jednak okazało, że Nova 6 została już wcześniej uwolniona w wyniku rozbicia się pojazdu. Ci odkryli mapę, w której zaznaczone było położenie bazy Krawczenki, a zaraz potem wdali się w walkę z żołnierzami Wietkongu. Oddział odnaleźli Dragowicz i Krawczenko, który po walkach został pojmany przez Rosjan. Atak Novą 6 Wszystkie działania Dragowicza były przygotowaniami do ataku na Stany Zjednoczone Novą 6. Aby było to możliwe, rozmieścił uśpionych agentów po całej Ameryce kontrolowanych przez stację nadawczą. Śmierć thumb|Śmierć Dragowicza. W finałowej misji kampanii, po walkach o Rusałkę, Jason Hudson oraz Alex Mason dotarli do podwodnej stacji znajdującej się pod statkiem. Po wywalczeniu sobie drogi, Mason dostał się do źródła transmisji sygnału. W momencie kiedy miał go wyłączyć, eksplozja go odepchnęła, przez co zawisł na platformie. Z cienia wyszedł Dragowicz z zamiarem zabicia Masona, jednak w ostatniej chwili przybył Hudson, który otworzył ogień w stronę Dragowicza. Mason, wykorzystując nieuwagę nieprzyjaciela, pociągnął go za rękę na krawędź platformy, po czym zaczął go bić po twarzy wypominając mu, jakich szkód mógł dokonać Dragowicz przez przeprowadzenie u niego prania mózgu. W momencie kiedy Mason wspomniał o próbie zmuszenia go do zabicia Johna F. Kennedy'ego, Dragowicz odpowiedział mu z podejrzanym uśmiechem "Próbowaliśmy?" Po tym, Mason udusił Dragowicza. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dragowicz pojawia się w przerywniku filmowym, obok Steinera, kiedy Woods opowiada o namieszaniu w głowie Masona liczbami. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Nienawidzi Wiktora Reznowa. Nieznane są jednak powody tej nienawiści, możliwe, że nawiązanie Lewa do "bohatera z Berlina" świadczy o tym, że Reznov zebrał honory zwiane z walką o Reichstag. *Wiktor Reznow w rozmowie z Petrenką określa go oportunistą i manipulatorem, ponieważ nie dotrzymał obietnicy dostarczenia wsparcia. Reznow twierdzi też, że działa wbrew "Matce Rosji", ale to zdanie padło w Wietnamie, gdy Mason miał halucynacje. *Ma urodziny dzień przed Fidelem Castro. *W rankingu 10 złych charakterów w grach komputerowych zorganizowanym przez magazyn "Game Informer" w 2010 roku zajął 7. miejsce. *Protagoniści mają różny sposób wymawiania jego nazwiska. Robert McNamara akcentuje drugą sylabę, podczas gdy Alex Mason pierwszą. *Dragowicz został wspomniany w Easter Eggu w misji "Życie" w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Jego nazwisko pojawiło się w cytacie Reznowa: "Dragowicz...Krawczenko...Steiner Ci 'ludzie' muszą umrzeć." zapisanym alfabetem fonetycznym NATO, ukrytym w przewijanym tekście na początku misji. Galeria Mason grabbing Dragovich BO.jpg|Dragowicz po złapaniu przez Masona. Dragovich Redemption BO.jpg|Dragowicz z pistoletem CZ75. Dragovich Operation 40 BO.jpg|Dragowicz z Castro i Krawczenkiem w porcie na Kubie. Nikita Dragovich CIA Dossier BO.png|Zdjęcie Dragowicza widziane w materiale wywiadowczym CIA w misji "Departament Obrony". en:Nikita Dragovich Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II